


Collegestuck Drabbles

by nathaylee



Series: Homestuck College AU [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Bonding, College AU, Collegestuck, Gen, Just Roll With It, Kim Possible - Freeform, Silly banter, aka my specialty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaylee/pseuds/nathaylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have all kinds of fragments from mine and Violasarecool's collegestuck AU...and here they are!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collegestuck Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This particular nugget is from the first year of our college AU! In our imagining the concept of this series, we decided that the trolls and kids grew up separately and only really met once they went to the same school. Without the excuse of alien names, how would you think they'd react?

"What kind of a name is Feferi, anyway?"

Feferi gave him an odd look. "What?"

"Feferi. It's a bit weird, isn't it? Like an exotic breed of tulip." 

She looked uncertainly from his carefully blank shades to Jade's smiling face beside him. "Uhh..."

"Don't mind him, he just notices one thing and refuses to talk about anything else. This is Dave. Say hi, Dave."

"Hi, Dave. Anyway--origins of Feferi. Come on, what's the sitch?"

"The si--? I remember that show, I loved Kim Possible!" Feferi exclaimed.

"Nineties kids forever, yo. Ron Stoppable was my role model, for sure."

"I liked the naked mole rat!" chimed in Jade. 

"His name is Rufus," chorused Dave and Feferi. They stopped and looked each other eye to eye.

Dave stuck out a hand. "Bros."

Feferi grabbed and pumped it. "Deal."


End file.
